


maybe gonna need a new codename after this [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Set-Up, Animal Transformation, Asgard Collect Your People, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Everyone Likes To Jump Off High Places, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sam Wilson Did Not Sign Up For This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "maybe gonna need a new codename after this" by suzukiblu.</p><p>“What the hell, Nat?!” Sam yells as she drops out of nowhere and uses him as a mid-air springboard to vault on top of a passing--well, Sam doesn’t actually know what the thing is, but it’s the size of an elephant and trying to trample some civilians, so yeah.</p><p>“Rogers said you had a moment,” she replies mildly, wrists sparking threateningly as she whips out a garotte from God knows where.</p><p>“Oh for the love of--I hate you and I blame you,” Sam swears into the comms. Steve just snickers across the line, that All-American bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe gonna need a new codename after this [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [maybe gonna need a new code name after this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337529) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



Length: 7:22  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/maybe%20gonna%20need%20a%20new%20codename%20after%20this.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/maybe-gonna-need-new-codename-after-this).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Used to fill the monthly themed challenge of "transformations" over at [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
